


Spit and Polish 伪装(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: “不妨认为这是一种束缚方式。”Finch说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spit and Polish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548391) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> *微虐微甜  
> *FRF无差  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

“不妨认为这是一种束缚方式。”Finch说。屋子里散发着化学品的气味。有一阵子，Reese能感觉到他的思维努力往清理血迹、收拾囚牢、阵地手术的方向跳跃，但是Finch正在对他做的事太怪异了，怪异到他没办法走神去想别的。Finch正拉着Reese的手，用一把小巧而柔软的刷子给他的手指上色。Reese微微侧转大拇指，方便Finch着手，Finch啧了一声，因为刷子漏了点指甲油在拇指指甲外的皮肤上。

“不要动，我来就好。”

他用团成一团的纸巾一角拭去Reese皮肤上多余的颜色，动作从容娴熟。他做这个很在行。Reese本可以判断Finch经常做这件事，然而事实上，不管做什么，Finch看起来都对他做的事很在行。不难想象Finch微微皱眉，专注地弯着腰，为Grace Hendricks涂手指甲或者脚趾甲。但是同样不难想象这是Finch第一次为别人涂指甲——他坐在电脑前观看Youtube上的教学视频，又在自己的双手上反复练习，直到技术臻于完美。他做这件事（鬼知道这事到底该怎么定性）就像他上周在Reese身上试绳结那样。

Reese盯着自己的手指。Finch选用的甲油是纯黑的亮油。他当时给的回答是：“没问题，Harold，随你喜欢”，因为他注意到，Finch乐于用所有他不曾想到的情趣带给Reese高潮，但是Reese私心里默默认为这事儿很蠢。指甲油是美好的东西，而Reese不会把“美好”这个词和他本人联系到一起。但它看上去倒也不蠢。它看上去——怎么说呢……它有一种怪异的隔离感，就像他的双手突然不归他自己所有了，而是属于一个别的什么人。

“好像有点哥特风。”他清了清喉咙开口说，只是想打破沉默。 

Finch嗯了一声，开始回到Reese的右手上，着手上第二层色。他一次涂一只指甲，在黑色上覆盖新的黑色。Reese本来以为涂完第一层就算完了，但他发现，指尖的颜色在上第二次色之后更丰富更均匀。

“如果我说，我十几岁的时候经常涂这个，你会信吗？”

“不信。”Reese微笑。Finch短暂地抬头和他四目相对，他的嘴角微微挑了一挑，算是表达他俩的共识。他重新低下头上色。这件事像是魔法，有那么点迷人魅力。Finch完成了左手的二次上色，往后仰了下身，然后抓着Reese的手翻来覆去地查看，确保没有地方留有瑕疵。

“它们需要一点时间变干。这段时间里，你什么东西都不能碰。我可不想你把指甲油擦花了。双手平放在沙发上，举起来更好。”

“这么说，我得在这里干坐着？”

“我会给你娱乐节目的。”Finch微微地笑着说。他绕坐到另一边，轻轻地示意Reese往下躺，直到Reese完全躺下来，脑袋枕着Finch的腿，双手平平放在肚子上。Finch打开一本书，清了清嗓子，开始朗读。Reese没怎么用心听，而是放任Finch的声音漂浮着。这感觉不错。他没办法忽视自己的双手，指尖新增的那一点点分量让他敏感。他从来没想过他连这样的小细节都能感觉得到，但他真的可以。Reese还以为人们会马上习惯这一点点细微改变。他漫想着，他可以把格洛克手枪拿过来，趁Finch说话的时候给枪支做个清理。然后他意识到，不行，他会蹭花指甲油的。

Reese脖子和肩膀的肌肉慢慢地放松下来，身体往沙发上沉得更深了。然后他发现自己脑子里在想，过会儿他就该起身了，给Finch做一杯咖啡——但是不行，他也不能做这件事，因为他得把杯子递过去。真是聪明，什么别的都不靠，仅仅利用不想搞砸Finch精心工作的心情就把他束缚住了。聪明，而且含蓄。Finch喜欢在他脑子里搞东搞西——他有一点点像Kara，从这个意义上来说；但是不像Kara，他没有恶意，只是……好奇。Reese不在乎。他多少有点吃惊Finch竟然会认为他值得他费神好奇。

Finch开口：“你脸上有笑容。”

“你可以直接用手铐把我铐起来的。”Reese说。他眼中的世界是倒着的，他也是。

“我可以的。”Finch赞同。他的手指抚过Reese的头发，温柔地抓着他的头皮。Reese的眼睛不由自主地闭上了。他感觉很好。感觉自己被人照顾着。简直可以漂浮起来。

“我必须承认，我本以为你会难以接受这个。”在他头上，Finch说。“这个还是有那么一点点不一样……和手铐，你说是吧。现在应该干透了——来看看。”

Reese顺从地任凭Finch把他拉到卧室的镜子前——大的全身镜，当然的。Reese穿着运动裤和T恤衫，涂了指甲油。在幽暗的光线里，他像是完全不同的另一个人，像是个——艺术家，或者诸如此类的，或者从摇滚演唱会上回来的人。他不知道他想对镜子里的人做什么，是十分欣赏到想给他来个口活，抑或是恨不能揍他揍到死。他全身上下都觉得不自在，嘴里也突然发干。

“我觉得你需要上一点眼线才能完成妆容。”Finch在他背后说。他的口吻很轻快，但他的声音里有一丝什么和Reese的情绪相呼应——地平线上的风暴前锋，即将席卷他们。“可能还需要点个口红。”

有那么一秒钟，Reese允许自己去想象。然后他抖了起来，转身远离镜子。太过了——Reese不想面对镜子，不想面对自己的这一种版本。但他眼睛的余光不断地瞥到他的指甲。Finch握住Reese的手，五指环住他垂在身侧的手腕，亲吻他。Reese想要动手去解他的马甲纽扣，但是Finch啧了一声，拍开他的手；相反，他让Reese高举双手，他剥下他的T恤，将他脱到赤裸，并引他躺倒在床上，动作轻得如同Reese是一件易碎品。Reese的确感觉到自己快要碎裂。

Finch脱下自己的衣服。他的目光专注。“你看起来……”他吞了一口口水，“棒极了。”

Reese拢起自己的手，小心地，拢住自己的阴茎，为Finch撸动起来。他涂过指甲油的手指放在自己身体上的情景和Finch脸上的表情那么不协调。

“你真是太美了。”Finch说。有那么一秒钟，Reese几乎相信了他的话。他伸手拉住Finch的手，拉着他倒在他身上，这样，他可以闭上眼睛，可以不必再去看。

*

“我想你不准备把它留到明天？”之后，Finch喃喃低语。他的手在Reese的胸口画着圈，而Reese还在调整呼吸，有待从余韵中恢复。“其实颜色和西装很搭的。”

Finch只是在开玩笑，但他语气里有一丝向往让Reese动心，于是他开始放纵自己的想象：他穿着他的黑西装，无声无息地融入到人群里，但手指上却涂着黑指甲；也许人们会在他走动的时候留意到它，留意到他不对劲，留意到他是一个错误和异类。这个想法让他产生一种危险的感觉，他急忙全力将它压下去，因为，这样想太像是对他的慰藉。

“我想你是不会了，”Finch叹息，“我想涂着指甲油会让你有一点招摇。”

“如果玛丽莲·曼森的号码跳出来了，我会考虑把它留着。”[color=Silver]（*美国金属摇滚乐著名[color=Red]男[/color]乐手，同时以惊世骇俗的扮相闻名，曾经被评为全美最令人毛骨悚然的明星。）[/color]

“她是谁？”Finch皱着眉问。Reese不能自制地翻过身来亲吻他，直到Finch开始发笑并推开他以获得氧气。

Finch还是皱着眉。“你可以自己选择衣服，你知道的，”他没头没尾地说，“你不是非穿我给你准备的衣服不可。”

Reese耸肩。他的每一份工作都有制服，所以，如果让他自己挑衣服，他大概会不知所措。他一直很乐意由Finch直接告诉他穿什么和扮演什么样的角色，虽然客观说，他也知道Finch的指挥和他的享受双双有点太过。这是桩秘密，就像他的真名，就像他的家乡，就像死在他手里的那些人。现在只有Finch知道这些秘密。Reese觉得这样挺好。

“我喜欢穿你给我准备的衣服。”最后，他这样说，尽管这不是他真正想说的话。Finch深深地盯着他，就像他对着一个还没有攻克的安防系统。

“也许你愿意穿点别的衣服，比如和你的指甲搭配的那种？”

“我不想——”Reese的喉咙突然收紧，“我不想穿裙子。”

Finch摸摸他的脸。“没事的，John，没事的。你不想做的事情你都不必去做。”

Reese吞了口口水。他的脸颊热辣辣的。“我愿意……尝试一些事，比如这个，如果你想要的话。”

“你想要我来决定么？”

Reese释然地点头。Finch吻了一记他的额头，庄严如祝福。

“完全没有问题。你想要我现在洗掉指甲油么？”

Reese再次点头。他现在还不太信任自己的声音。

Finch起身拿来了洗甲水和化妆棉，逐一洗掉指甲油。这样不太像是拿掉伪装，反而像是穿上伪装，但，能回到他习惯的样子他依然觉得宽慰。

“我们以后还可以涂，”Finch的声音依然温柔， “在你愿意的时候。”

之后，在黑暗里，当Finch的呼吸平缓将要入睡的时候，Reese开口说： “谢谢你找到我，Harold。”

“我也很高兴找到你。" Finch回答。被子之下，他探手握住了Reese的手。


End file.
